This invention relates generally to an improved drumstick for use in the playing of a percussion instrument and specifically to a thermoplastic, injection molded, hollow drumstick which possesses the desirable characteristics of a conventional wooden drumstick while eliminating inherent disadvantages. The use of wood in the construction of a drumstick is conventional and has found acceptance because of the tonal quality produced from the high flexural modulus of particular hard woods employed and the manueverability achieved from its relative lightweight. A hard wood used in the construction of a drumstick, such as hickory, has a flexural modulus which measured by a standardized test ASTMD 790 is 2.1 million, while ratings for different woods vary anywhere from 2.0 million down to 1.6 million.
Although wood has found common acceptance for use in drumsticks, wood has several inherent disadvantages which include moisture absorption which can alter the weight, warping, splintering, breakage and an alteration of the flexural modulus as a function of usage time resulting from reduced rigidity of the stick. Thus, it is not uncommon when utilizing a wooden drumstick for a musician to find a change in the feel of the drumstick because of the change in flexural modulus.
The instant invention provides a drumstick of improved durability which is injection molded from a thermoplastic material and possesses the desired characteristics of a conventional wooden drumstick and which will retain these characteristics over a long period of time. Further the instant invention is not subject to deterioration or breakage commonly found with conventional wood drumsticks. The instant invention also provides a new method of manufacturing a drumstick through the injection molding process.